Romance on the Fritz
by WolfPuppy
Summary: IYYYH Two twin sisters are pen pals with two brothers...though they don't know they are brothers. Strange thing is....they seem far away but they are really close. What happens when the girls send videos to the guys and the guys do the same? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I don't own any of the characters, not even the OC charcater! It's my friends so...anyways I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but if I did...KURAMA WOULD BE MINE! (hiei too)**

**Summary: **IYYYYH Two twin sisters are pen pals with two brothers...though they don't know they are brothers. Strange thing is...they seem far away but they are really close. What happens when the girls send videos to the guys and the guys do the same? Read the find out

**I'm not going to do descriptions, you'll find out when they do the videoshehe I'm so mean**

**Romance on the Fritz**

**Prolouge to Love**

**(Warning: The maker of this fic says this THIS MAY BE FUCKEN SHORT SO GET OVER IT!...thank you...that is all )**

Kagome was sitting on the floor leaning against her sisters bed. She was currently waiting for Sesshoumaru to write back to her. ((AND NO! She's not going to be with Sesshoumaru this time...)) Sakura, her twin sister, was sitting on her bed typing to Kurama. Sakura smiled as she read Kurama's letter he sent her.

_Hey Sak,_

_How are you doing this fine and lovely day? Lol, sorry that was lame. I just got done with my homework when I got onto the computer, and yet! another letter from you. Though I don't mind, but you send a lot of letters, but don't stop them either! _(Sakura laughed lightly at that) _Anyways I was thinking, my mom and dad just bought me a camcorder for my birthday and I was going to make a video of me and my family and friends...does that sound cool? Well I have to go, mom is calling for dinner._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Kurama_

Sakura had to write back as quickly as she could. She was so happy, she could finally see what it was like to be at Kurama's house. She was wondering what he looked like as well.

_Kur,_

_I got your letter while my sister was bugging me to finish my homework. I use the computer for all that! Come on! You have the whole internet, and yet my sister loves to use books. She has like...a really bookworm! Kind of like you...I mean come on! Use the computer for godz sack! That's why it is there!. Haha! Anyways I love the whole idea about the videos, maybe I should do one as well...yeah I think I will and I will get started on it immediatly! OH YEAH! Anyways I have to go, it's getting closed to bed time and I have school tomorrow...Though I don't want to go! That's how life is though..._

_WBASAP(Write Back ASAP)_

_Sakura_

Sakura shut her laptop just as Kagome got a letter from Sesshoumaru. Sakura looked at Kagome. "I'm going to go take a shower and such, so...when I get back in here be gone!" Kagome just stuck her tounge out at her sister. Sakura stuck her tounge out at Kagome before getting a black towel and walking through a dark silver door that was in her room. Kagome smiles and shakes her head as she reads Sesshoumaru's letter.

_Kagome,_

_It was so nice to get that letter from you. I have been having some troubles and such. You know how girls can get...I mean you are one. Anyways I just got out of a really bad relationship, and I am glad she broke up with me. I was really beginning to hate her, she looked like...a ZOMBIE! -sigh- She wore sooo much makeup and purfume...I am so glad she is gone! Anyways I have to go because my mom is calling for dinner. _

_Sayanora(Sp)_

_Sesshoumaru_

Kagome giggles lightly and moved her mouse and clicked on reply and quickly started typing back to Sesshoumaru.

_Yo,_

_Hehe! I am glad you broke up with her too! She sounded so...AWFUL! Haha! Though I find it very hilarious you even went out with her. Anyways, I got a camcorder so I am going to make a video ok? Anyways got to go! My sister just turned off the water and she said if I wasn't out of her room when she came out she would hurt me. Hehe! Like she could anyways._

_Tootles_

_Kagome_

Kagome closes her laptop and stands up and runs out as Sakura comes out in her black pj's and smiles seeing her sister gone. Sakura fell onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow was a new day...new for anything to happen. Kagome changed into her dark purple pj's and laid down looking at the ceiling. Kagome then smiled widely. TomorrowWas a new day.

**END OF PROLOUGE!**

**IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT YOU CAN SHOVE IT...REALLY FAR UP YOUR LITTLE ASSES hehe**

Next Chapter:

The video for Sakura and Kagome.

Third Chapter:

The video for Sesshoumaru and Kurama

_**Signing Out!**_

**WolfPuppy**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Sisters Video

**Disclamier: I don't own any of the characters, not even the OC charcater! It's my friends so...anyways I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but if I did...KURAMA WOULD BE MINE! (hiei too)**

**Summary: **IYYYYH Two twin sisters are pen pals with two brothers...though they don't know they are brothers. Strange thing is...they seem far away but they are really close. What happens when the girls send videos to the guys and the guys do the same?

**Romance on the Fritz**

**The Sisters Video**

Sakura woke up to the annoying alarm clock going off. She sat up her black hair that had red and blue streak in it was tangled and a big mess. Sakura looked around her room, her eyes half opened and twitching slightly, before grabbing her black and silver alarm clock and yanked it out of the wall and threw it across across the room. Sakura pulled back her silky black sheets and comforter and stands up on her blood red carpet. Sakura then walked over to her c.d. player and started playing 'Secrets' as she went through her closet.

Sakura's walls were black with silver writing. From a distance you couldn't tell what it was but once you got closer you could tell is was songs and their lyrics. It was for their band, though they didn't have a name yet. Sakura put on a black capris that had a silver belt, a tight black tank top, and black Vans. Sakura then got her brush and started brushing out her hair until it was silky and straight. Sakura smiles at her reflection in the mirror before putting on a studded necklace, bracelet, and earrings. Sakura also put on black and blood red sex bracelets.

Sakura walked out of her room and walked to Kagome's room and knocked on the door. There was a groan. Sakura then grinned. She was the first one up...perfect. Sakura quickly went downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Came their mother's soft voice from the stove. Sakura put on a innocent smile.

"Kagome wanted some ice water, her throat was dry." Sakura made up a lie really quickly. Come on! It was what she did best. Their mother just nodded and got a glass and filled it up with water and put some ice in it. "Here you go dear.." Sakura nods her thanks and runs upstairs to Kagome's room. Sakura walked in her room really quickly and quietly. She walked across the black carpet to Kagome who was cuddled up in her dark silver silky comforter and sheets. Sakura snickers as she dumps the water on Kagome. Kagome sits up screaming. She looked at Sakura and growled. "Run.." Sakura ran quickly out of her room and Kagome grins and sighs lightly before standing up and looking around. her walls were silver with black writing. Lyrics and song were on her wall as well.

Kagome walked into her bathroom and blowdryed and brushed her long black hair that had blood red streaks and light purple. Kagome then put on dark brown capris, brown sandals, and a tight white tank top that had a mid-stomach jacket over it. Kagome also put on a black studded necklace and black and brown sex bracelets. She had all sorts of colors. They both got into Kagome's corvet and turned on the radio. The song Addicted was on. It was one of Kagome's favorite songs

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

**AFTER SCHOOL (Going to skip schoolWill start the school thing later you'll find out why )**

Kagome and Sakura were sitting in the living room with Kimiko's camcorder. "So...our penpals live in the same place?" Kagome raises an eyebrow as she asked that. Sakura nods. "Maybe...they are roommate?" Kagome nods, that was reasonable. Sakura then smiles. "Let's get started..." Kagome nods and calls over Rin and Kilala. Once they got there they started on the movie.

**Kurama and Sesshoumaru's House**

"HEY SESSHOUMARU! There's a video for me and you!" Kurama shouted up the stairs. Sesshoumaru came rushing down. Kurama chuckles before putting the tape in the vcr and pressed play and sat down on the couch by Sesshoumaru.

Kagome made a weird face before hearing someone saying the camera was going. Kagome sticked her tounge out at the person who said that before waving. "Hey my name is Kagome who is penpal to Sesshoumaru." Kurama's eyes were on Kagome the whole time. Sakura popped up in front of Kagome. "And my name is SakuraPenpal to Kurama" Sesshoumaru's eyes were on Sakura the whole time. Kagome pushed Sakura out of the way. "Come on we'll show you around...well I will...Kilala give me the camera.." Kurama and Sesshoumaru didn't notice Shippo and Souta come in.

On the t.v. again the camera moved around and was in a different position. Kilala struck a pose and giggled lightly. "And this is my best friend Kilala...and my other best friend..." The camera moved onto Rin who just waved shyly. "Rin." Kagome then started up the stairs. "These are stairs..." Kagome said and giggled. Kurama stuck her giggle in his head. A hand came out and opened a door and she moved it around her room. "This is my room, the one and only room of Kagome" Kagome laughs and the camera moves also. "SAKURA!" Sakura grins and gets in front of the camera. "Kagome is a very evil person, she hurts people!" The camera was handed to someone and you could see Kagome chasing after Sakura who was laughing like a madman.

"Stupid girls..." Came a soft voice while Kagome came back taking deep breathes. "Thanks Rin for holding the cam.." Kagome takes it. "ONWARD! To Sakura's room!" Kagome started walking again and opened another door and let the camera look around. "And here's Sakura's room...Very boring..." They could heard a hey in the background and then the camera went black. They blinked before it came back on. Everyone was with a intrutment except Kagome who smiled at the camera. "We're going to do three of our songs for you" The music started. (( If I get these songs wrong I AM SOOOOO SORRY ))

**Kagome **_Sakura **Both**_

_( Song: The Veronicas - Secret )_

_You're a little obsessed with me  
And I'm a little bit scared of you  
The way you look and stare at me  
Maybe it's time I let you know _

**_You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay_**

**Every time you come around  
You just look me up and down  
And then you try to hold my hand  
I'm confused now I don't understand**

**_You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay  
_**  
_You told me lies  
You made me believe  
It would be fine  
If there was nothing to see   
I'd be undressing in front of you  
I told you secrets that no one else knew  
_  
**_You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay_**

Kagome backed away from her mic and picked up the guitar Sakura put down. This song only Sakura was going to sing.

_( Song: The Veronicas - Not Healthy )_

_why do you like to make me cry? _

_do you like to make me laugh _

_and act like nothing's wrong at all? _

_why do you say you're gonna call, _

_do nothing at all, _

_make me sit by the phone all night? _

_phone all night?_

_all I ever wanted was to be your only one _

_all I ever get was heartache, tears, and blood _

_all I ever do each night is cry myself to sleep _

_I always cry myself to sleep _

_I always cry myself to sleep _

_that's not healthy _

_why did you leave alone? _

_make me think it's over _

_that all the crap is gone? _

_why do I try so hard to fulfill your needs _

_when all you ever do is trash me, _

_fucking trash me? _

_and all I ever wanted was to be your only one _

_all I ever get was heartache, tears and blood _

_all I ever do each night is cry myself to sleep _

_I always cry myself to sleep _

_I always cry myself to sleep _

_that's not healthy _

_all I ever wanted was to be your only one _

_all I ever get was heartache, tears, and blood _

_all I ever do each night is cry myself to sleep _

_I always cry myself to sleep _

_I always fucking cry myself to sleep _

_and that's not healthy_

Sakura smiled at the camera and made a peace sign before Kagome and her switched places. So...Kagome was going to sing this song.

_( Song: Papa Roach - Not Listening )_

**I'm not listening**

**Not anymore**

**The more I learn**

**The more I ignore**

**I'm not listening **

**Not anymore**

**The more I hear **

**The more I ignore**

**cause you gotta be bigger**

**be faster**

**be stronger**

**if you're gonna**

**survive any longer**

**this lifetime better**

**be the right time**

**cause your first time**

**might be your last time**

**am I a failure**

**if I got nothing to lose**

**no I'm not a failure**

**i've got something to prove**

**I'm not listening**

**Not anymore**

**The more I learn**

**The more I ignore**

**I'm not listening **

**Not anymore**

**The more I hear **

**The more I ignore**

**The more I ignore **

**because i've lost**

**my innocence**

**and i'm stranger**

**a life changer**

**i'm a man that's not**

**afraid of danger**

**I walk my own path**

**I blaze my own trail**

**because i'm not afraid**

**to derail**

**i won't get in line**

**and be a middleman**

**i've made my own plans**

**i've got respect**

**and I don't neglect the people**

**I really care to protect**

**am I a failure**

**if I got nothing to lose?**

**no I'm not a failure**

**i've got something to prove**

**I'm not listening**

**Not anymore**

**The more I learn**

**The more I ignore**

**I'm not listening **

**Not anymore**

**The more I hear **

**The more I ignore**

**I told you before**

**I won't listen no more**

**I told you before**

**let's settle the score**

**I told you before**

**I won't listen no more**

**I told you before**

**let's settle the score**

**if not me then who?**

**if not now then when?**

**if not me then who?**

**if not now then when?**

**I'm not listening**

**Not anymore**

**The more I learn**

**The more I ignore**

**I'm not listening **

**Not anymore**

**The more I hear **

**The more I ignore**

**I told you before**

**I won't listen no more**

**I told you before**

**let's settle the score**

Kagome took a deep breathe and smiled before they all got in front of the camera and put the rock on sign. "ROCK ON!" They all said at the same time and the screen went black.

"NO WAY!" Shippo and Souta said at the same time making the brothers jump and turn.

"What?" Kurama asked calmly and Sesshoumaru didn't say anything.

"Those sisters are my little sisters, and Shippos cousins.." Souta said and blinked. Kurama and Sesshoumaru look at each other before looking at Souta.

"You're joking right?" Sesshoumaru asked slowly. Souta and Shippo shake their heads.

"...Well that's interesting...Should we make a video as well?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow. All of them except Kurama nodded their heads. Kurama then grins.

"I think that Kagome girl was hot what about you Sesshoumaru?" Kurama said a glint in his eye telling them that Yoko was forcing him to say that.

"Sakura was ok..." They could all tell he was lieing through his teeth.

"Let's get started...it's the weekend tomorrow, we'll start then." They all nodded with Kurama's suggestion.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Wolfpuppy: Tell me what you think in a review! I would love to know know know because...I don't know if I am going to continue this story...but just vote**

**Continue?**

**Don't Continue?**

**YOU VOTE!**

**Signing Out**

_WolfPuppy_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTESORRY

**A lot of people liked this story but right now I have to discontinue it. I got about...5 or 6 votes to continue and no not continue but my grandmother is in the Nursing home and I am really really depressed...soo...right after I get over the fact my grandmother is in the nursing home I will update...That goes the same with Never Forgetting But Losing! **

**I'm sorry!**

**Signing Out**

_ 3WolfPuppy 3_

_LaLaLa_

_Just a Girl_

**I am going to put alll the names that posted...but I can't answer any of them**

**Never Forgetting But Losing( 16 )**

slayergrl182

SK Lovers

sesshyslove4ever234

rikku542

VenomousEnchantress

Tensaiga

sheenachi

angel101

Kjinuyasha

inugrldemon

SesshoumarusSisterFate

moonscout11

Kimi-ga-Warui-Tenshi

NekoYasha101

Darktemp

anime-lover-forever2007

**Romance on the Fritz( 7 )**

SwiftDeathtoEvil

RoxyFoxyKitsune

Kiharu-Kurama

kagomente

GurlOfTheNight

Kjinuyasha

anime-lover-forever2007

**New Girl at Shikon High ( 1 )**

sesshoumarus#1lady

**Spin the Bottle ( 0 )**

**Is Love Forbidden? ( 0 )**


	4. Demon Descriptions

**Demon descriptions**

Kagome - Long silver hair that reaches her knees and has light blue streaks in it, gold eyes, two fluffy ears on top of her head, controls ice and shadow, has claws and fangs and a fluffy tail **silver fox**

Sesshoumaru - normal(from Inuyasha) except he controls fire **silver dog**

Kurama - normal(same as Youko) except he controls ice as well **silver fox'**

Sakura - blond hair that reaches her knees and red streaks in it, crimson blood eyes, and pointed ears, controls fire and light, has claws and fangs **black dog**

Souta - same as sakura but only controls light **black dog**

Shippo - same as kagome **red fox**

Rin - human with miko abilities

Kilala - cat demons ( will describe laterz )

**This was short because I was just explaining the demon descriptions for those who are stupid! haha jkjk**

**Signing out**

WolfPuppy


	5. The Brothers Video

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu

_last time: _

"...Well that's interesting...Should we make a video as well?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow. All of them except Kurama nodded their heads. Kurama then grins.

"I think that Kagome girl was hot what about you Sesshoumaru?" Kurama said a glint in his eye telling them that Yoko was forcing him to say that.

"Sakura was ok..." They could all tell he was lieing through his teeth.

"Let's get started...it's the weekend tomorrow, we'll start then." They all nodded with Kurama's suggestion.

_this time_

Sakura grinned looking at the packedge in her hand. "KAGOME! MAIL!" Kagome came running down. "Why did you have to yell?" Sakura held up the black video tape and Kagome immediatly grabbed the phone and called Kilala and Rin on three-way. **Kilala **_Rin _Kagome

**hello?**

Kilala! Rin! Get over here now!

_Why?_

**Yeah why?**

The video is here!

Rin and Kilala immediatly hung up and three minutes later the door bell ran. Kagome smiled ushering Kilala and Rin into the living room. It had chips, dip, and pop on the table in front of the couch. Sakura looked over. "Finally! I thought you died on the way over here!" Rin and Kilala glared slightly. "Just put it in.." Kilala commanded. Sakura stuck her tounge out and walked over, putting it in the VCR. They all sat onto the couch, their eyes on the screen. A red head boy appeared on the tape, smiling. Kagome immediatly had a blush on her face.

"Hey Kagome, Sakura. My name is Kurama and me and my brother thought it would be nice to...send you a video in thanks for sending us one" They could hear a snort and the camera moved to a silver haired boy. "You're too nice Kurama." Kurama rolled his eyes. "This is my brother Sesshoumaru. Souta give me the camera." The camera moved a lot before settling on a brown haired boy. "Hey sistas! It's me! Souta" Both Sakura's and Kagome's jaws drop seeing their brother on the camera. The camera moved again. "And this is Shippo..." Shippo waved slightly. "Hey cousins..." Sakura's and Kagome's jaws just drop more. Kilala and Rin giggle slightly looking at Souta and Shippo.

The camera moved around. "I'll show you mine and Sesshoumaru's room." Kurama walked with the camera up the stairs and to a silver door. Kurama opened it to show his room. The bed was red and the carpet was red as well. The walls were silver and the dresser and closet door were red. "As you can see I love red and silver a lot...my brother loves blue and red also. That's the only thing we share in common." The camera moved again and Kurama started walking. He stopped in front of a black door. "Oh yeah...he also likes black." Kurama opened the door. The carpet and bed were black and had light blue streaks on them. The dresser and closet door were silver and the walls were a light blue. "Now...since the whole seeing rooms is over...we can move onto..the basement." The t.v. went black and Kilala and Rin groan slightly thinking it was over but then it showed everyone behind instrutments.

"Yes!" They all cheered, smiling at the t.v. "I wonder what they are going to play.." Kagome asked but no one answered.

"Ok since you gave us a show on music, we are going to do the same thing." Kurama said smiling. Kagome's heart started beating like a mad man seeing Kurama smile. She felt her insides just melt.

**Sesshoumaru **_Kurama **Both**_

( H.I.M - _Wings of a Butterfly _)

_Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice _

Chorus  
**_Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul_**

_This endless mercy mile  
We're crawling side by side  
With hell freezing over in our eyes  
Gods kneel before our crime_

Chorus  
**_Come on lets show, them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly_**  
_For your soul_  
**(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)**  
_Don't let go_  
**(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)**  
_For your soul_

Chorus  
**_Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly_**  
_For your soul_  
**(Rip out the wings of a butterfly) **  
_Don't let go_  
**(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)** x2

**_For your soul_**

( H.I.M - _The Funeral of Hearts _)

**Sesshoumaru **_Kurama **Both**_

**_Love's the funeral of hearts  
And an ode for cruelty  
When angels cry blood  
On flowers of evil in bloom_**

The funeral of hearts  
And a plea for mercy  
When love is a gun  
Separating me from you  
  
_She was the sun  
Shining upon  
The tomb of your hopes and dreams so frail  
He was the moon  
Painting you  
With it's glow so vulnerable and pale_

**_Love's the funeral of hearts  
And an ode for cruelty  
When angels cry blood  
On flowers of evil in bloom_**

**_The funeral of hearts  
And a plea for mercy  
When love is a gun  
Separating me from you_**

**She was the wind, carrying in  
All the troubles and fears here for years tried to forget  
He was the fire, restless and wild  
And you were like a moth to that flame**

_The heretic seal beyond divine  
Pray to god who's deaf and blind  
The last night's the soul's on fire  
Three little words and a question why_

**_Love's the funeral of hearts  
And an ode for cruelty  
When angels cry blood  
On flowers of evil in bloom_**

The funeral of hearts  
And a plea for mercy  
When love is a gun  
Separating me from you

( My Chemical Romance - _Helena _)

**Sesshoumaru **_Kurama **Both**_

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you died to get in again  
We are so far from you.  
_  
**Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take **_(worst you take)_**  
from every heart you break **_(heart you break)_**  
And like the blade you stain **_(blade you stain)_**  
Well I've been holding on tonight  
**  
Chorus  
**_What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
_**  
_Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take _**(worst you take)**_  
from every heart you break _**(heart you break)  
**_And like the blade you stain _**(blade you stain)**

_Well I've been holding on tonight.  
_  
Chorus  
**_What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_**

And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
  
_Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then,  
We'll meet again, when both our cars collide.  
_  
Chorus  
**_What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_**

And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

They all smiled at the camera. "One more song and this will be over and Souta has something to say before we do the last song." Kurama said and let Souta get in front of the camera. "Oh sisters...be expecting a visit from all of us...I hope your ready to meet Kurama and Sesshouamru in person...because they will be there sooner than you think..." Souta then turned and walked back to his instrutment. They all smiled before starting the last and final song.

( My Chemical Romance - _To the End _)

**Sesshoumaru **_Kurama **Both**_

_he calls the mansion not a house but a tomb  
he's always choking from the stench and the fume  
the wedding party all collapsed in the room  
se send my resignation to the bride and the groom  
let's go down  
this elevator only goes up to ten  
he's not around  
he's always looking at men  
down by the pool he doesn't have many friends  
as they are face down and bloated  
snap a shot with the lens_

**_if you marry me  
will you bury me  
will you carry me to the end  
so say goodbye_**  
(to the vows you take)  
**_so say goodbye_**  
(to the life you make)  
**_and say goodbye_**  
(to the heart you break)  
**_and all the cyanide you drank_**

**she keeps a picture of the body she lends  
got nasty blisters from the money she spends**

**she got a life of her own and it shows  
by the benz she drives at 90 by the barbies and  
kens  
if you ever say never too late  
i'll forget all the diamonds you ate  
lost in coma and covered in cake  
increase the medication share the vows at the wake  
kiss the bride**

_if you marry me  
will you bury me  
will you carry me to the end  
so say goodbye_  
**_(to the vows you take)_**  
_and say goodbye_  
**_(to the life you make)_**  
_and say goodbye_  
**_(to the heart you break)_**  
_and all the cyanide you drank_

**so say goodbye**  
**_(to the last parade)_**  
**and walk away**  
**_(as the parties fade)_**  
**and say goodnight**  
**_(to the heart you break)_**  
**and all the cyanide you drank to the end**

The song finished and the t.v. went blank. "THAT WAS SOOOO COOL!" Rin just bursted out suddenly. They all fell off the couch laughing. "You think they will reall come?" Kagome asked after they all calmed done. They looked at each other before looking at Kagome and saying at the same time. "I hope!" Kagome giggles slightly. "I do too...meeting Kurama might not be that bad..." Rin got a glint in her eye. "You just want to meet him and flirt with him don't ya?" Sakura grinned. "Yeah she probably wants to fuuuuck him!"

Kagome blushes and stutters. "N-no I don't!" Rin, Sakura, and Kilala all grin. "Riiiight.." They say together. Sakura then smiled. "Sesshoumaru is kinda cute..." They all looked at Sakura. She thought someone was cute...normally she wouldn't like a guy. She normally thought they were all ugly. Now...that she said a guy was cute...that was scary. "Come on it's true..." She murmured blushing some. They all smiled. This...was going to be interesting.

**End of Chapter**

A lot of people are telling me to put more of the story then lyrics let me tell you something they are alll in a band so you have to pu songs on there and if you don't like it then don't read my story, I am not forcing you to read. That is your choice not mine. So don't even give me damn bull shit about not putting lyrics. I am the authoress and I choose what I put in **my **stories. You may give me suggestions but that does not mean I will do them. Understand people?

Ok thank you! Now please review

**Signing Out**

_WolfPuppy_


	6. Mall Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

_last time_

Kagome blushes and stutters. "N-no I don't!" Rin, Sakura, and Kilala all grin. "Riiiight.." They say together. Sakura then smiled. "Sesshoumaru is kinda cute..." They all looked at Sakura. She thought someone was cute...normally she wouldn't like a guy. She normally thought they were all ugly. Now...that she said a guy was cute...that was scary. "Come on it's true..." She murmured blushing some. They all smiled. This...was going to be interesting.

_this time_

_**Chapter: Mall Trip**_

Kagome smiled slightly as she pulled the tape out. "Well that was interesting..." Sakura nodded in her agreement. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sakura walked to the door and opened it before screaming. Kagome, Kilala, and Rin quickly ran over and looked at the door. There stood Souta, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Kurama.

Their eyes went wide. Souta chuckled lowly. "Hey sisters..." Kagome startes stuttering. "How...when...why?" Shippo rolled his eyes. "You going to finish any of those sentences Kags?" Sakura looked over. "Yeah Kaggie going to finish any of those questions?" Kagome glared at Shippo and Sakura. "Oh shut up Kuro." Sakura looked over. "Well come in..." Sakura stepped aside as they all walked in.

Kagome, Kilala, Rin, Sakura, Kurama, Sesshoumaru, Souta, and Shippo all sat in the living room. Kurama, Kagome, and Souta sat on the couch. Sakura and Sesshoumaru sat in each of the chairs and Shippo, Rin, and Kilala sat on ground by the table in front of the couch. "So...why are you guys here?" Sakura asked breaking the silence. Souta chuckled. "Just thought we surprise you...don't you remember from the video?" Kagome nods. "We thought it would be at least a week though..." Souta grinned. "They just live next door..." Souta said and their jaws dropped and looked at each other. "You're joking right!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No...he's not..." Sesshoumaru said and Sakura's insides twisted. Sakura looked at him and blinked. "Sesshoumaru correct?" Sakura asked, then she felt dumb. Kagome looked over. "Yes his name is Sesshoumaru Sakura...don't you remember from the movie? Oh wait you were in your fantasies." Kagome smiled innocently. Sakura blushes slightly making everyone laugh.

"Oh go to hell Kaggie!" Sakura said, glaring at her.

"But I don't wanna!" Kagome said and pouted slightly. They all rolled their eyes at their antics.

"How about we go to the mall?" Souta suggested and they all shrugged and nodded. "Yeah I need to get a few things for my fox." Kagome said. Everyone except Sakura looked at her. "Who?" They all asked at the same time. Kagome giggled slightly. "My fox, my pet fox. Koji...wait hold on I'll go get him." Kagome walked out of the room and walked back in with a silver fox. "This is my fox Koji..." Everyone nodded understanding now.

They all got into Souta's and Kagome's cars. Kagome, Kurama, Sesshoumaru, and Sakura all got into Kagome's car. Souta, Shippo, Rin, and Kilala all got into Souta's car. They drove to the mall and got out and went in. They split up: Kagome&Kurama, Sesshou&Sakura, Souta&Kilala, Shippo&Rin.

**With Kurama and Kagome**

Kagome and Kurama walked around, staying quite close. Kagome looked around before squealing and grabbing Kurama's hand and running into the jewelry store. "Oooh..." Kagome said looking at an emerald jewel that was on a silver necklace. Kurama smiled. "Do you like it?" Kagome nods and looks at the pricetag. "What! 1,000 dollars!" Kagome gasps slightly. "Oh my god!" Kurama raises an eyebrow slightly. "Do you want it?" He asked her.

Kagome looked at him. "Yes but I co-" Before Kagome could finish her sentence he had taken the necklace down and started for the cash register. Kagome quickly followed. "You don't have to do that you know..." Kurama nods before taking the necklace after paying for it. "I know...but I did..." Kurama smiled and put it on her neck, making her blush a light pink.

Kurama and Kagome walked out of the jewelry store and towards a resturant in the mall. They walked in and looked around for a empty seat. When they found one they sat down. The waitress came over, she was wearing black pants and a red shirt. The normal attire for the employees. Kurama and Kagome ordered and then ate and quickly left.

**With Sesshoumaru and Sakura**

Sesshoumaru and Sakura walked in silence. Sakura had a million thoughts running through her mind. She didn't want to say anything wrong.

"I-" She was cut off when Sesshoumaru started talking.

"How about we go clothes shopping...you do like shopping don't you?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Sakura nods. That was a lie, she did like to look nice but she wasn't a big time shopper like her sister Kagome. Sakura and Sesshoumaru walked into a clothing store and looked around. Sakura grabbed a few items and walked into the changing room, leaving Sesshoumaru to wait for her.

Sakura came out wearing a black loose skirt and a tight silver tank top. She spun slightly in front of a mirror. Sesshoumaru was looking at her in awe. Sakura tried on a few more clothes before Sesshoumaru paid for them, though after a heated argument and they headed to find the others.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said as they met at the fountain in the middle of the mall. Rin, Souta, Shippo, and Kilala all smiled and nodded. Sakura giggled sligthly. "Come on Kaggie, let's get home we have school tomorrow." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you care about school?" Sakura smiled and started walking. "I've changed." The girls looked at each other then at the guys before following her to the cars. This...was going to be a very very interesting time.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ok guys here is a major **note **as to why I haven't updated in forever!

1. grandmother died

2. depressed

3. major school tests

4. needed to loose weight

5. spent more time with family and friends

So there's the five MAIN reason just so you all know

**Reviews: **

For some reason allllll my reviews got deleted from my email account so I can't read them and I don't feel like going through alll the reviews looking for the new and old ones because I forgot and everything but if you did review...

_**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**_

My friend who is also Sakura in this story wouldn't leave me alone until I updated and I am soooo sorry that this is short

Love Peace and Guacomle!

_-WolfPuppy-_

**Signing Out**

**TBC**


	7. Last Chapter Graduation

**Author's Note: THIS MAY BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY BECAUSE ONE...I AM GETTING TO TIRED TO TYPE ALLLLL THE TIME BECAUSE I HAVE MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR STUDENT LIFE THREATENING TESTS COME UP AND I REALLY REALLY NEED TO STUDY FOR THEM...ALSO SORRY IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIKE IT BUT I WILL PUT UP A LOT OF ONE-SHOTS SO IF YOU HAVE A PLOT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO DO FOR A ONE-SHOT JUST TELL ME AND I WILL LOOK AT IT BUT I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING I ALREADY HAVE A ONE-SHOT THAT I AM GOING TO BE TYPING SOON CALLED A THEIF'S TREASURE...I DON'T KNOW WHEN THEY WILL BE UP SORRY AGAIN**

Romance on the Fritz

Last Chapter - Graduation

_last time_

"Hey guys!" Kagome said as they met at the fountain in the middle of the mall. Rin, Souta, Shippo, and Kilala all smiled and nodded. Sakura giggled sligthly. "Come on Kaggie, let's get home we have school tomorrow." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you care about school?" Sakura smiled and started walking. "I've changed." The girls looked at each other then at the guys before following her to the cars. This...was going to be a very very interesting time.

_this time_

That's how it went. From going to the mall, dates, and other stuff no one knew that a simple little video would in fact...bring people more together and stuff...now that's just weird.

**Graduation Day...**

Kagome and Sakura sighed as they looked at their school. This would be the last day they would step foot in this school...as a student. The strange thing was...Kurama and Sesshoumaru had went to this school. They were freshman in college. They had come to the graduation because they wanted to see Kagome and Sakura graduate...but the girls...didn't want to leave. They had far too many memories at this school. They turned to the principle as he walked up on stage to the podeum and started talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...I would be proud to announce this year's Valorvictorian...Kagome Higurashi." He stepped down as Kagome walked up, everyone around her was clapping very very loudly...especailly Kurama who was sitting the closet he could get without being counted as a 'student'. Kagome smiled at Kurama before stepping up to the microphone.

"I was told that I had to write a long boring speech like everyone did every year...but as I sat in my room trying to figure out what my speech would and could be about...I thought...why did I have to make a speech? Why couldn't I just say what was from my heart? This year...I made a lot of new friends and kept all my old friends. I got new enemies...and just angered my old enemies...but when people from our class look back and laugh...they'll remember all the great times we had. Including a few pranks." Kagome smiled as a couple of people laughed. Kagome licked her lips. "All I can say is...I'm glad to be out of highschool...but I will never...ever forget all the great memories I had here in this school." Kagome stepped down and it was silent for a minute before everyone burst out in applause and stood up.

Kagome walked down the stage and stood by Sakura who was smiling at her sister with pride. Kagome looked behind her and winked at Kurama who had a smug grin on his face. The principle then walked up to the microphone again. "And now...the class of 2006..."

**With Kagome and Kurama**

As names were called a lot of applause could be heard throughout the WHOLE stadium. Kagome smiled and shook hands with the principle as she got her diploma. She was offically...out of highschool. Kagome walked down the stage and ran to Kurama, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Kurama chuckled lowly. "Congradulations Kagome..." Kagome just smiled more. "Thanks Kurama...thanks for everything..." Kurama kisses her cheek. Kurama and Kagome seperated and Kagome almost started crying when Kurama got on one knee. Everyone was looking now.

"Kagome I love you will all my heart...Will you marry me?" Kurama opened a red velvet box. Inside was a beautiful emerald ring that was shaped as a heart and had diamonds around it. Kagome could only nod as Kurama slipped the ring on her finger and they shared a passionate kiss. Souta and Shippo whistled as Kilala and Rin hit them over the head.

**With Sakura and Sesshoumaru**

Sakura smiled seeing Kurama propose to Kagome. She turned only to run into her boyfriend, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smiles. "Hey Sakura...congradulations on graduating..." Sakura smiles. "Thanks Sesshoumaru I just hope I am accepted into some college..." Sesshoumaru kisses her forehead. "You will be...You will be..."

Sakura noticed that Sesshoumaru was nervous about something. "What's wrong Sesshy?" Sesshoumaru sighs at his nickname...well it was better than Fluffy. "Nothing just thinking about something Sakura.." Sakura pouts adorably. "Come on tell me Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru smiles and leans down close to her face. "Will you...marry me?" He started slipping a beautiful 12 karot gold diamond ring onto her finger. Sakura nods, tears going down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru put the ring on all the way and then Sakura jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a LONG and passionate kiss.

**END OF CHAPTER**

That was it...they lived happily ever after.

Sorry if you liked this story but I just did not know how to continue with it...it was too hard to think about and I have mid-terms to think about more so sorry for all those that liked this story

**-WolfPuppy-**

_Signing Out_

**LPJ ( Love...Peace...Joy )**


End file.
